istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the New God Session 3
The third session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 2 Each of the adventurers are immediately tasked with secret missions by their fey patrons as they spend their time in The Court of Stars at Senaliesse. Bûrzum is tasked with getting Elias Alastai to drink Feygrove wine so that Valendra Lorhalien can enter his dream to attempt to find out whether Elias has made an alliance with the Fomorians. Bûrzum replaces the label on the bottle with that of a nonmagical brand of wine, and he is able to get past Elias' guards with this deception. Elias asks Bûrzum to join him for a glass and, despite attempting to spit the wine back into his glass, Bûrzum is unable to resist the potent magic of the wine. Bûrzum awakens and finds himself in the realm of dreams with Elias, Valendra, and K'Artanyik's floating head. Bûrzum and Valendra question Elias, but he appears unacquainted with Fomorians, leading them to believe that he has not made a compact with them. Upon completing his mission and returning to Valendra, He is empowered with the ability to see as he normally would in complete darkness. Meanwhile, Ildirin was tasked by Loray Lorhalien with delivering a letter to Remora Van Gandt. Unable to quell his curiosity, Ildirin peeks at the letter despite being told of its private nature, and finds it to be a love letter from Loray. Taking on the guise of a servant, Ildirin found Remora with her guards as he tried to deliver the letter in secret. The dragonborn was able to convince the guards that he bore important private information, and he was able to hand-deliver the letter to Remora. Meanwhile, Krusk was tasked by Ellonwy Many-Branches to procure a bottle of Feywild wine on suspicion that it could be used to do ill deeds. He agreed and Krusk headed off to the house of the Gloaming Fey as stealthily as he could. Unsure exactly of where the wine was being held, Krusk lay in wait in the shadows hoping to catch a part of someone's conversation. Fortunately he was able to overhear two guards discussing the wine as they were coming out of a storehouse. As he waited for them to leave, he devised a plan lest there be others in the room, especially since he was without his armor. Stepping a bit away from the door, he set a small fire as a distraction. He then climbed up the tree, hung down, and banged on the door. He heard a shuffling, but no one came. He tried again and still no answer. Puzzled, Krusk decided to nudge open the door. Looking inside, he saw wine, shelves, and the leg of a goat peeking out. While debating what to do, the figure popped out and turned out to be Romeus, the Court Herald. Heavily intoxicated, he stumbled ahead, inviting Krusk to a drink of what happened to be Feygrove wine. Remembering his mission, he took the drink and switched it out with another bottle. The satyr thanked him and proceeded to pass out. Bottle in hand, Krusk quickly put out the fire, and, being a kind man, took the satyr back to his Court. Upon arriving back at Ellonwy’s Court, he was thanked and invited to a party in his group's honor the next night, which he decided to rest up for. Meanwhile, K'Artanyik was tasked by Grypherio Van Gandt with escorting an emmisary up from the ground to the tree of the Winter Fey in secret, and gives him a badge to represent him as a Shiere Knight of the winter fey. Sliding down the rope of the elevator, K'Artanyik meets a drow woman in the forest below. She introduces herself as Syndrina Melarn and gives K'Artanyik a rope she had been weaving with spinnerets in her abdomen. She then gives K'Artanyik the backpack she was wearing and climbs into it, revealing it to be Haverford's Handy Haversack. As the thri-kreen watches her climb inside, he sees two young drow girls already inside of the haversack. K'Artanyik then takes the rope Syndrina had been weaving and, tying it around the winter tree and himself, uses it as leverage to help climb to the top of the winter tree. At the top of the tree, K'Artanyik is confronted by two guards who ask his buisiness climbing the tree, to which K'Artanyik replies that he is intrigued by trees as large trees do not exist in his native land. Befuddled by a land without trees, K'Artanyik is able to get past the guards and disgorge the drow inside the tree of the winter fey. As a token of their thanks and a mission well done, they give him the Handy Haversack. After completing their respective missions and taking a restful night of sleep, the adventures attend a feast held to honor their exploits in the graveyard. They immediately notice that Ellonwy Many-Branches has a mysterious new wound across her face. A short while into the feast the hamadryad collapses; Krusk rushes to her aid and manages to bring her back to conciousness. She believes herself to be poisoned and asks to be taken to her hometree in the Maze of Fathaghn. Soon after entering the maze, the party encounter a troll festooned with vines. They manage to get the drop on the troll and defeat it with relative ease. The party also find streams that seem to be polluted with similiar poison affecting Ellonwy. Pronefest next encounter a frozen lake with a large winter treant and numerous dryads, as well as a number of frozen green fey. K'Artanyik is able to use his alliance with the winter fey to get the party past the treants without violence, and the winter treants join the party in their search for Ellonwy's hometree. On the way they encounter a group of green treants, and into the middle of the ensuing battle teleports a burning treant covered with arcane artifacts. As the party attacks this new treant, K'Artanyik activates one of the artifacts which causes him to become immune to nonmagical blades for three days. The party slays this treant relatively quickly, and the winter fey are able to drive off the green fey. Her condition worsening, Ellonwy is just able to lead the party to the center of the maze where they find her hometree corrupted with poison, and Fathaghn sitting on a throne. Ellonwy walks over to one of the poisoned streams and drinks deeply from it. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 4 Recording *Part 1-The individual members of Pronefest are sent to carry out their own clandestine tasks. But will secrets and conflicting interests cause their alliance to fall apart? I smell a sitcom! *Part 2-Pronefest wanders into the Maze of Fathaghn to find it besieged by winter fey and narrowly avoid an encounter with a mess of treants. Then a flaming treant mysteriously appears in front of them with murder in its eyes...